


刑事科恋爱物语

by cuiddd



Series: 一发完小短篇 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Series: 一发完小短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632226
Kudos: 2





	刑事科恋爱物语

刑事科恋爱物语

“X年X月X日，心情真的很不好，来了新人，但居然一直跟我顶嘴，我还没法教训他，啊西……”

1\.   
在刑事科任职三年，因为吃苦耐劳、思维敏捷被提拔为组长，李赫宰已经在这位置上坐了一年多了。  
刚上去时也被说过风凉话，用了不长的时间凭手段和实力让手下人信服，也带出了自己的团队，李赫宰从没喊过苦，但最近却很烦恼。  
因为工作？不，因为自己的那点小心思。

开春组里来了个新人，叫李东海，毕业于首尔警大，说话时都带着股与众不同的冲劲儿：“各位前辈好！我叫李东海！今年23岁，来自木浦，刚毕业于XX大学，家里是做XX生意的，我爸爸是XXX，今年56岁，我是他最小的儿子，所以最疼我，我愿干什么就让我干……”

“停停停——打住，让你自我介绍，你说你爸干嘛？”李赫宰扶了扶额。  
“我这不是正在说吗？”李东海不解。  
“这些略过，直接说重点。”  
“哦，好，那我没什么好说的了，请各位前辈多多关照！”

原本碰上这种不明事理的新人，李赫宰都不太想管。平时研究案子都挤不出空闲来，哪有闲心管这事儿？但上面专程打了招呼，这是个来自木浦成绩优异的太子爷，因为喜欢推理故事非闹着做刑警，让李赫宰特别关照，再烦也只得揽下这摊子了。

不同于在岗几年的老油条们，李东海年轻帅气又体贴，来了没多久就让天天办案没工夫解决私人问题的组员们有了恋爱的感觉。李赫宰表面嗤之以鼻，一进到办公室就拿出手机开始看那小子的照片。  
长得真帅啊……  
没错，这就是李赫宰烦恼的问题：他是一只颜狗，所以总是开不了口教训李东海。

2.  
在刑事科里见惯了邋遢的同事和下属，因为经常熬夜加班，很多人连脸都不洗，过的不分白天黑夜，乍一见到李东海这样长得像个甜心却满身肌肉的反差萌，李赫宰不由得心跳漏了几拍。

太可爱了！！！！！！！

这小子不光长相可爱，行为也是十足的与众不同。每天准时上下班，有专车接送，打扮得干干净净甚至紧跟潮流，按他自己的话来说是有人会搭配好送来，李赫宰惊叹之余也开始注意起自己的仪表。  
除了这个，东海经常给大家带爱心早餐，每份按个人口味安排得明明白白，还附有加油打气的小纸条——这纸条李赫宰一开始还以为自己独有一份，没想到李东海竟然有闲心准备十数张纸条。

“啊？我没有啊，是管家伯伯帮我写的。”

我就知道！！！  
李赫宰心里有无数脏话想说，但看到面前人特别好看的脸，就什么话都说不出来了。

总之，李东海就像组里的吉祥物，因为他的存在连局长都对刑事科格外关照；经常约上众人一起去看电影喝咖啡，美其名曰取材，实则偷懒，不过同事间氛围好了不少，李赫宰也乐见其成。

非要形容的话，李东海……就像一只小狗？一天这嗅嗅那看看，努力维护“家庭”的和谐，除了说话不经大脑，其他什么都好。

‘真的很像小狗啊……’李赫宰看向正谈笑风生的李东海毛茸茸的后脑勺，心里痒痒，果然长得好看的人连后脑勺也好看得不行。

3.  
隔着窗户听不到外面在说什么，但打开门听到聊天内容，李赫宰脸色一下不好了。  
……  
“我15岁就谈恋爱了，在下雪天跟我初恋表白的。”李东海洋洋得意道。

“哇，15岁？我那时候还在玩泥巴吧，果然帅哥都是早恋啊早恋。”  
“那你初恋应该长得比你还好看吧？”同事间议论不已。

“谁能比我好看呢，大概只有我表哥了吧。”李东海否认。

假装咳嗽一声，吓得众人一窝蜂回到自己座位，李赫宰却觉得自己心里酸酸的，还不如刚才不出来，不要听到李东海的恋爱经历比较好。  
看他得意的样子，虽然有点生气，但也还是好耐看，果然上帝造人时会偏心吗？李东海，果然是喜欢女生的吧？

又郁闷又丧气地过了两天，偶然听见那家伙在另一伙人面前吹嘘，李赫宰才忍住没有笑出声。  
……  
“我10岁就跟女朋友牵手了。”  
“天呐，你也太好了吧，10岁就有女朋友！我这种母胎单身的人真是羡慕不来TT”  
下属们接下来的惊讶李赫宰已经不想再听，摇了摇头感叹自己近来几天的幼稚想法。  
真是……遇上李东海，好像智商也跟着一起出走了。

因为经常打断李东海，也对他说过一些算不上是批评的话，被那小子记仇，连着一段时间都当众顶撞自己。李赫宰上火，但又没处发泄，看到李东海那张脸就觉得他生气也像在撒娇。

没过几天就和李东海在茶水间单独撞上，那小子见到自己又是一副满不在乎的样子，可能从小娇生惯养，谁都没放在眼里，李赫宰忍不住想逗他。

“听说你15岁就谈初恋了？”  
“你怎么知道？！”李东海吓了一跳，刚接的水都抖了出来，又强装镇定，“对啊，羡慕吧……”  
“唉，可怜我们早出晚归工作，根本没时间啊。”李赫宰说着瞥见面前人嘴角止不住的上扬，又加了一句，“可是我听说你10岁也有个女朋友啊？那你15岁的那个到底算不算初恋呢？”

李东海的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，像个红扑扑的苹果，愣着好一会儿没回答，李赫宰坏心眼又起，凑近他耳朵悄悄道：“你该不会……还是处男吧？”

“谁……谁是处男了！你才是处男！”李东海突然激动。

‘不会真的说中了吧？’

“那你说说你什么时候第一次的？”男生聊起这种话题总是异常兴奋，但是东海却沉默地闭上嘴。

见自己的谎言被拆穿，李东海态度终于软下来，拉着李赫宰袖子道：“你不要跟别人讲好不好……”

“其实那会儿可多女生喜欢我了，我几乎天天储物柜情书都塞满了的。”李东海嘟着嘴解释。  
李赫宰乐得被他拉住衣袖，有点飘乎乎地问：“那你怎么不谈，你该是学校校草吧？”  
“跟我爸保证了，要好好读书绝对不想其他的。”虽然海爸宠他，但在早恋等原则性问题上决不让步，李东海也是个乖小孩，说到做到。  
“你看你要是谈了就可能考不上警大了对吧，挺好的。”李赫宰笑得牙龈都露出来，就差没把‘开心’两字写在脸上了。

“那你千万不要告诉别人啊，拜托了，我不想被别人笑。”李东海再一次拉袖子。  
“没问题，我就当不知道这个事。”李赫宰拍着胸脯保证。

4.  
有了共同秘密的两人，关系好像飞速进步了。  
李赫宰看着桌上堆满了的小玩具，以及中间包装严实的礼物，哭笑不得。

有钱人家的孩子示好的方式都这么简单粗暴吗？

勉强找个位置坐下，拆开礼物，是和李东海一样的随身杯，上面印有小王子和玫瑰的图画，李赫宰拿着杯子把玩了番，心里别有滋味。  
与杯子放在一起的还有一封信，打开来，上面是李东海潦草的字迹：

‘To赫宰哥：上班要加油哦，要多喝水，才能变聪明^^ PS：不要憋着不去上厕所，会影响肾功能的！’

“这个傻瓜……”真的是撩人而不自知，李赫宰有些心动，又把这些情绪强压下去。

5.  
李东海当初想当刑警的动机是喜欢推理小说，特别是喜欢侦探的角色。

“想想看能潇洒地脱下西装外套，然后叼着烟斗说出真相只有一个，多酷啊！”  
“柯南看多了吧？”李赫宰笑着拍了下他的头，意料中被十倍还击。

现实中的推理工作没有小说里那么戏剧性，更多是枯燥的证据确认和审问，也没有太多李东海想象中的江洋大盗、惊天奇案，让他没有以前那么有动力。  
想想天天都在做表格登记这类的文书工作，跟他的假想完全不符，感觉耐心都要被磨光了。

可机会很快来了。  
邻市发生连环杀人案，需要借调李赫宰作为反侦察支援，李赫宰挑了几个自己人带过去，李东海也在其列。

下属已经自行组队一个房间，李赫宰拿着酒店房卡，对在旁边等待的李东海道了声“走吧”，两人便一起上楼。

洗完澡出来时，李东海还趴在床上玩电脑，听到动静转过来看了一眼，幽幽道：“你身材很有料嘛。”  
李赫宰差点激动了，斜睨一眼东海，道：“彼此彼此嘛。”

“哪里，你腹肌比较好看。”  
“你的肱二头肌也很不错。”  
两人对视，都看见彼此眼中的笑意。

“紧张了？”李赫宰靠坐在床上擦着头发，淡淡问了句。  
李东海已经钻到被窝里，回想起以前看过的推理小说和恐怖故事，总觉得有点害怕：“万一睡不着怎么办？”

“怎么，想让我抱着你睡？”  
本来只是开玩笑，但李东海突然不说话了，眼光闪烁地盯着李赫宰，倒看的他心砰砰直跳。

“放心吧，我会保护你的。”忍不住摸了摸对方的头发，李赫宰后知后觉把手缩回来，“快睡吧，别想那么多。”

还以为今晚有机会一亲芳泽，没想到吹完头出来李东海已经熟睡得微微打起了鼾，李赫宰看着他睡着后透着稚气的侧颜，在他额头轻轻留下一吻。

6.  
抓捕工作进展得并不顺利。犯人反侦查意识很强，是从事过相关工作或经过训练的。李赫宰也陷入了瓶颈，整个人焦躁不已。

李东海好像懂事了很多，这次来没有带助理，也没有管家陪同，认真完成安排给自己的工作，努力不给大家添麻烦。  
甚至还偶尔帮李赫宰按摩肩颈给他减压。

“为什么死者旁边都有白玫瑰呢？结合目前的信息来看，凶手的文化程度应该不高，与放置白玫瑰这类行为不符合，怎么都想不通……”  
李东海最近也跟着看了不少东西，突然想起以前学过的一个案例，道：“会不会其实凶手有两个人，是团伙作案？而且夫妻的可能性很大。”

“很有可能！”因为现场因素一直认为是单独作案，所以钻了牛角尖，感觉这是个很大的突破口，李赫宰猛地站起身，兴奋捧起东海的脸，“帮大忙了，你简直是我的缪斯！”  
说完便离开酒店到专案组彻夜分析，没过几天就锁定了犯人，正是一对文化程度差异巨大的夫妻。  
妻子起主导地位，丈夫负责实施计划并清理现场，抹掉妻子参与的痕迹。

特警破门时丈夫却突然反水，捉住妻子拿刀抵在颈项间，以此威胁。

“犯人要求谈判。”  
“我去吧。”熟悉整个案件以及罪犯心理的李赫宰自告奋勇，不顾下属们担忧的眼神交枪进入室内。

整个房间透着股诡异的感觉，被性命岌岌可危的妻子异常镇定，一句话也不说，反倒是丈夫一直在胡言乱语，说着“最后一个、最后一次”之类的话。

李赫宰直觉不对，忽然捕捉到那个妻子嘴巴现出一个难以捉摸地微笑，反应过来之后大喊：“危险！！！！都趴下！！！！”  
只见丈夫从身后摸出一把枪对准前方，在室外一直关注的李东海再也忍不住，挣脱同事束缚跑了进来。

“李赫宰！！！！！！！！！”

“砰——”，枪响过后，李东海虚软着瘫坐到地上，过了几秒又起身往前冲去将李赫宰抱住。

犯人丈夫持枪的手缓缓落下，太阳穴上血淋淋的洞让他再也无法行动，埋伏在暗处的狙击手成功找到合适的射击点。  
妻子突然嘶声尖叫起来，大吼着“没有最后一个就不完整了、不完整了”，很快被特警制服。

李赫宰已经听不到周围的声音了，整个耳朵发出嗡嗡嗡耳鸣的噪音，被李东海抱住时只有劫后余生的喜悦。  
还没来得及高兴，突然清醒过来。

“你疯了吗，他有枪你冲进来干嘛！”将李东海稍稍推开一点，李赫宰双手握住对方肩膀大喊。  
“我这不是担心你吗！你居然还凶我！”李东海更委屈了，顾不上控制声音。  
“你再说一次！”  
“你居然凶我！你不是人！”  
“不是这个，上一句！”  
“我担心你！你这个大笨蛋！！！！我真是瞎了眼才会跟着你干，你都不要命，傻唔……”

李赫宰脑子一片空白，已经无暇再想其他，只能凭本能往前俯身吻住李东海，不管对方还想再说什么，他只想堵住他的嘴巴，把那些言不由心的话全部吞进嘴里。

7.  
从邻市回来后，李东海消失了。  
李赫宰需要停职接受一段时间心理疏导，避免出现应激反应。

看着包里的随身杯，竟然有点怀念那个人在的时候咋咋呼呼的声音和经常干扰他集中注意力的可爱的脸，把围巾紧了紧，李赫宰离开了心理咨询室。

今年的冬天好像格外冷。往年穿个皮夹克就能过一冬，现在也换上了羽绒服。  
综合大楼外路人行色匆匆，李赫宰停下在移动车里买了杯热巧克力，站在旁边观察行人。

看着看着，脑海中浮现过无数次的脸突然出现在视线里。李赫宰放下热巧，往前走了几步。

那人却没动，站在原地，厚围巾把脸遮了个大半，只露出一双眼睛，但对李赫宰来说足够特别。

“东海……”李赫宰有点不敢上前。

见他一直不动作，李东海突然拉下围巾，朝他大喊：“笨蛋！我辞职了！我现在不想当侦探了，我只想跟你在一起！”

“你再说一遍？”其实他清楚听到了，但还想再确认。

李东海往前几步跑到李赫宰面前，深呼吸几下，对着李赫宰耳朵大喊：“我喜欢你！！！！！！！”  
“我也是！！！！”

李赫宰伸手将李东海拥入怀中，忽然感觉有东西打到自己脸上，竟然是天空中飘起了小雪。

今年的第一场雪……

莫名想起李东海曾经说过‘在下雪的日子里向初恋表白’的事情，感叹着世事之奇妙，这小子，以后再也不是没谈过恋爱怕被笑话的毛头小孩了。  
这么想着，李赫宰将怀中人拥得更紧。

（完）


End file.
